Lentes, Audífonos, Yamaguchi
by Japiera
Summary: One-shot. Yamaguchi está cansado de la idea que todos tienen de Tsukki. ¡Tsukki es más que solo lentes y audífonos! Esbozo de Tsukishima x Yamaguchi.


**Lentes, Audífonos, Yamaguchi**

**Disclaimer:** personajes no son míos

_Esbozo de Tsukishima x Yamaguchi_

* * *

><p>—¿Tsukki? ¿Te refieres a ese gafotas flacucho que no se despega de sus audífonos? ¡Cómo me irrita ese sujeto!<p>

Esa era probablemente la impresión que tenían de Tsukki la mayoría de las personas que le conocían algo. La que le conocía un poco más, se ahorraría la parte del _gafotas flacucho con audífonos_ y pasaría a lo de _irritante_ directamente, pero eso no implicaba que no lo viesen de aquel modo. Los nudillos se Yamaguchi se tornaban blancos.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te molesta tanto? —le preguntaba Tsukki—. Soy un gafotas flacucho que usa audífonos. Y soy irritante. Es hora de que tú también lo asumas.

Yamaguchi no consideraba adecuado describir a una persona solo por sus accesorios o sus defectos físicos, Tsukki tenía tantas virtudes por las cuales ser reconocido. Por ejemplo, era inteligente y sacaba muy buenas notas, no perdía la compostura, no caía en la frustración, tenía un buen estado físico, su mente siempre se enfocaba en solucionar los problemas, y además, era bien parecido: rubio de ojos dorados era una descripción mil veces más exacta que la de gafotas con audífonos.

Además, la palabra gafotas era muy despectiva. La gente usa lentes y punto.

Pero todos parecían haberse obsesionado con destacar que Tsukki iba acompañado de lentes y audífonos. Si tan solo lograse convencerlo de que dejase de usarlos… entonces todos se darían cuenta del verdadero Tsukki. Ese era el pensamiento de Yamaguchi.

Qué difícil tarea.

Tsukki usaba gafas desde que cumplió los ochos años. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ellas que a veces se olvidaba quitárselas cuando entraba a la ducha o cuando se iba a la cama. En el primer caso, se daba cuenta casi enseguida, en el momento en que los cristales se llenaban de gotitas. En el segundo caso, lo descubría al día siguiente, porque amanecía con las gafas incrustadas en el rostro, y eso sin dudas dolía.

Tsukki ni siquiera se quitaba las gafas para hacer deporte. El que su hermano Akiteru le regalase unas deportivas de prescripción médica solo ayudó a fomentar más la expresión «Tsukki = lentes». Esa necesidad de Tsukki de no separarse jamás de sus gafas debía responder a una fuerte miopía que bordaba la ceguera, y en realidad así era, se lo confesó el propio Tsukki una vez que salió el tema. Pero eso no evitaba que Yamaguchi, de vez en cuando, le robase los lentes a Tsukki cuando lo pillaba volando bajo.

—¡Realmente no vez nada! —le dijo un día Yamaguchi a la hora del almuerzo abriendo mucho sus propios ojos tras los cristales de Tsukki—. ¿Y es así como ves el mundo cuando estás sin lentes? ¡Qué mareo!

Tsukki resopló enfadado. Era tan corto de vista, que ni siquiera era capaz de calcular la distancia entre él y Yamaguchi como para intentar recuperar sus gafas. Dejó los palillos sobre su _bento_ en una posición poco conveniente y se resignó.

—Claro que no. Las gafas corrigen el que no sea capaz de enfocar de lejos. Pero tú que sí lo haces bien, ves distorcionado, y por eso el mareo. Yo solo veo borroso.

—Oye Tsukki ¿y lo tuyo es operable?

Tsukki negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué opinas de los lentes de contacto?

—No.

—¿Y eso? ¿Es porque te da miedo? Ah ya sé, es porque crees que tu cara es rara sin lentes ¿no? Pero después uno se acostumbra. Mi prima-

—¿Qué es lo que opinas de la gente que usa gafas? —le interrumpió Tsukki algo irritado.

Eso de acusarlo de miedoso, o de tener cara rara, habían logrado desquiciarlo un poco. Yamaguchi se aclaró la garganta e intentó dar una buena respuesta que no sacara a Tsukki de la vía de la diplomacia.

—No lo sé… que son inteligentes, creo. Ah ya veo ¿Quieres que la gente piense eso de ti? ¡Pero si ya eres inteligente! ¡Todos los piensan!

—No es que quiero que lo piensen. Solo quiero que no lo olviden. Y que los analizo constantemente.

Tsukki ni se había molestado en bajar la voz. Yamaguchi tragó pesado: aquello había sonado a una amenaza. Se quitó los lentes y se los devolvió a Tsukki. El muchacho se acomodó las gafas y sonrió con suficiencia. Entonces hizo lo más desagradable que podía hacer en aquel momento: subirse los audífonos.

Del cuello de Tsukki suelen colgar unos cascos grandes y llamativos, de color blanco. Yamaguchi sabe que no son los audífonos favoritos del muchacho pero esos son los que tiene y fin. Si alguien le preguntase a Yamaguchi cuál era el audífono ideal para Tsukki, Yamaguchi respondería algo como esto:

—_Unos que lo desconecten del mundo que lo rodea._

En otras palabras, audífonos de diadema, inalámbricos, y que redujesen el ruido ambiental en casi el 100%. Ese tipo de audífonos se salía del presupuesto de cualquier estudiante.

Antes de los audífonos blancos, Tsukki tenía unos intrauriculares con un cable demasiado corto para alguien de su porte. Un movimiento no calculado y ¡_zas_! El audífono se desconectaba del reproductor de música. Entonces Tsukki podía oír lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y a su alrededor solo ocurrían cosas patéticas que le sacaban de quicio.

Yamaguchi estaba acostumbrado a que Tsukki se subiera los audífonos cada vez que alguien le daba la lata con un tema de conversación que, a juicio de Tsukki, era superficial y no valía la pena siquiera fingir que le interesaba.

—Ese Tsukkishima es un grosero —lloraban las chicas.

—Imbécil Tsukkishima que siempre nos deja hablando solos —mascullaban los chicos.

—¡COMO ME IRRITA! —gritaban Tanaka y Kageyama, y a veces, también Nishinoya.

Cuando la gente se refería a Tsukki como el gafotas de audífonos, Yamaguchi, quien sabía leer entre líneas, escuchaba esto otro:

—¿Tsukki? ¿Te refieres a ese tipo pedante que siempre está buscando defectos para humillar? ¿Ese que considera que somos una pérdida de tiempo y por eso no vale la pena escucharnos? ¡Cómo me irrita ese sujeto!

Pero por lo general, Tsukki se subía los audífonos frente a otras personas, no con Yamaguchi. Eso quería decir que se había molestado de verdad. Sin poder aguantarlo más, Yamaguchi tiró del cable de los audífonos de Tsukki para desconectarlos del reproductor. Los ojos de Tsukki se abrieron mucho. Volvió a bajarse los audífonos y, contra todo pronóstico, observó a Yamaguchi con preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien hoy? Tienes una cara rara.

Llevó sus largos dedos a la frente de Yamaguchi. Los dedos de Tsukki eran cálidos.

—No, fiebre no es. ¿Te quedaste practicando hasta muy tarde ayer?

—No soy yo el problema —cortó Yamaguchi—. Se trata de ti. Estoy cansado. ¿Por qué no puedes mostrarte igual de preocupado con todos?

—¿Por qué debería?

Mierda Tsukki ¡porque quería que todos se dieran cuenta de la genial persona que era! Pero todas las habilidades de Tsukki quedaban opacadas debido a su pésimo carácter. Sin embargo, un salón de clases, a la hora del almuerzo, no era el sitio ideal para discutir, no. Solo se mordió los labios.

Tsukki por otra parte, a veces simplemente no podía callarse.

—¿Esto es otra vez por la estupidez de las gafas y los audífonos? En vez de preocuparte de mí, deberías preocuparte de lo que dicen de ti.

Yamaguchi abrió mucho sus ojos.

—¿De mí? ¿Dicen algo de mí?

Tsukki chistó y desvió la mirada. Eso solo podía interpretarse de un modo: que la gente no solo hablaba de Yamaguchi a sus espaldas, sino que también eran cosas que sacaban de quicio a Tsukki. Conocía bien ese gesto, Tsukki se había enojado. Esta vez sí que se había enojado de verdad.

Solo que a diferencia de Yamaguchi, Tsukki no siempre hablaba con sinceridad:

—Nada —respondió, y se llevó un puñado de arroz a la boca.

Yamaguchi no dejó de pensar en eso durante todo el día. Y se dio cuenta que Tsukki tampoco. Durante la práctica de vóley, aunque siguió actuando calmado y su rostro sereno no mostró señales de descontento, sus remates fueron inusitadamente fuerte, y sus bloqueos más feroces también. Tanaka se dio cuenta, o fue el único que se atrevió al hacer un comentario al respecto, cuando el balón que remató golpeó de lleno los muy rígidos dedos de Tsukishima.

—¡HOY ESTÁS MÁS ENÉRGICO QUE NUNCA TSUKISHIMA! ¡COMO ME IRRITA ESTE SUJETO!—le gritó. Nishinoya saltó a su lado.

De camino a casa, luego de pasar a por unos _nikuman_ cortesía del capitán, él junto a Tsukki se desviaron del resto. Entonces Yamaguchi no pudo resistirlo más:

—¡Qué es lo que dicen de mi! ¡Tienes que decírmelo, Tsukki! ¡No soporto verte así!

Y agarró a Tsukki del cuello de su camisa como solo lo había hecho una vez antes.

—¡Sé que debes estar pensando! ¡Que no seré capaz de soportarlo! ¡Y tal vez sí, y llore, pero no puedes ocultármelo! ¡No deberían haber secretos entre nosotros!

Tsukki agarró a Yamaguchi de las muñecas y lo alejó de sí.

—_¿Yamaguchi? ¿Te refieres a ese chico que siempre está al lado del gafotas muy alto quien siempre anda con audífonos? _Eso es lo que dicen de ti. O sea que no dicen nada. Para ellos, solo eres un apéndice de mi. Un accesorio más. Como los lentes y los audífonos. Es tan… patético. Por eso no me queda más que ser irritante con todos.

Y el rostro de Tsukki era oscuro y denso. Y Yamaguchi, otra vez leyó entre líneas:

—Me gustaría que al menos destacaran tus pecas, pero no lo hacen. Y por eso es que no me importa lo que piensen de mi: porque al menos yo si pienso en ti.

Los ojos de Yamaguchi se llenaron de lágrima.

—¡OH TSUKKI! ¡PIENSAS DE UN MODO TAN EXTRAÑO! ¡TSUKKI! ¡TSUKKI!

—De verdad ¿te sientes bien hoy? Actúas muy raro.

¿Qué importaba si Tsukki era insoportable y la gente solo veía eso de él? Yamaguchi sabía lo que había detrás, y también sabía por qué se comportaba así. Y aunque a Tsukki jamás le gustaron las muestras de amor en lugares públicos, por muy solitaria que estuviese la calle a esas horas de la noche, Yamaguchi brincó sobre Tsukki, rodeó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, los brazos sobre sus audífonos, y chocó sus labios con los de Tsukki, sin preocuparle demasiado de si esos lentes molestaban, o solo eran un incordio pasajero.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

_Holas! Dice que es un "esbozo" porque en realidad, romance así lo que se llama romance, pues no lo es. Escribir yaoi no es lo mio, ya lo tengo comprobado, pero como hoy terminó el ánime, no podía despedirme sin dejar este fic. Que no se diga que no lo intenté. Gracias por leer :D **Japi**._


End file.
